Class SSS: After The Battlefront
by FireHanyou16
Summary: We all know that after the last battle that everyone disappeared. But what was their lives like when the were reborn? Did Otonashi get over Kanade disappearing? Did Yui and Hinata get together? Did Iwasawa get another chance to sing her songs? What about Yuri, did she get to live with her family again?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! (cries) all rights reserved for Kenji Horikawa, Hiro Maruyama, and Hironori Toba.**

**Full summary: We all know that after the last battle that everyone disappeared. But what was their lives like when the were reborn? Did Otonashi get over Kanade disappearing? Did Yui and Hinata get together? Did Iwasawa get another chance to sing her songs? What about Yuri, did she get to live with her family again? And what the hell is TK's problem?! Is Ayato gay? Possibly, I mean he did sound like it... But so did Hinata... Oh well... Bai!**

**Chapter I: Rebirth**

**Yuri's POV**

" Sis, come play with us!" My younger sisters; Akemi and Sora called to me.

" Alright, hold on." I smiled and calmly walked to them.

Just then my little brother; Isamu made a gurgling sound from his spot in my arms.

My name is Yuri Nakamura and I'm seventeen years old.

My two sisters are ages nine, and five, and my little brother is three.

We live in middle-class, so I guess we live comfortably.

Though my parents don't always have time for us they love us and I know it.

" Do you wanna go to the park?" I ask them, and they-well Akemi and Sora- nod while Isamu stuck his thumb in his mouth.

When we got to the park, I sat down with Isamu in my arms and told my sisters to go play.

This guy with orange hair sat down next to me after he sent a girl that looked like him off to play.

" Hi."

" Hi." We said at them same time.

" I'm Yuzuru, but my friends call me Otonashi." He smiled and offered his hand to shake.

" I'm Yuri, my friends call me Yurippe though." I smiled back.

" Hey, Otonashi! Where ya been?" Hinata yelled from a little ways away, with a pink haired teen running after shouting to slow down.

" Oh, hey Hinata. Not really anywhere particular. Just around traveling with mom, dad, and Hatsune." Otonashi replied and did a handshake with Hinata.

" Hinata~!...couldn't you...have slowed...down?!" The pink haired girl panted in question.

" Nope. You're just slow, Yui." He teased and Yui jumped on his back and threw him in a headlock.

" Ah! Stop it now, damnit!" He tried to throw her off, but to no avail.

" Rawr! I shall defeat you! Fear my wrath!" She screamed.

" You're delusional!" Hinata yelled.

" Hey, Hinata." I say and he waves back as much as he can with a psychopathic chick on his back.

" Hey I'm Yuri." I said to the pink haired chick.

" I'm Yui!" She squealed.

" Damnit get off! I mean it ya little-" He was cut off when Akemi ran up.

" Hi sis! Hi Hinata! Who are you two?" She asked.

" I'm Yui and this is Otonashi!" Yui said hyperly.

" Nice to meet you! I'm Akemi, and my sister Sora and brother Isamu are over there." Akemi pointed over to the playground and Sora ran over with Isamu in her arms.

I smiled at them.

" This is so stupid." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I already knew who it was before I turned around, it was Shiina Yuzukawa, who was one of my friends too.

" Hi, Shiina, Hey Takamatsu." I said and Taka said hello back, while Shiina replied with 'this is so stupid' again.

Just then someone fell out of a tree above us.

I realized it was Ooyama.

How he got up there in the first place, I don't know nor do I want to find out.

" Ooyama! Get up!" I called and lightly kicked him in the side.

I then noticed none of them were listening.

" Hey! Shiina, Takamatsu, Hinata, Yui, listen!" I yelled.

Well that didn't work.

" Hey, Morons!' I yelled at them and only **then **did they look.

Wow that should be a new nickname.

" I don't speak to hear myself ya know!" I yelled.

" Now why don't we go hang out at my place?" Asked Otonashi.

" Sure." Most of us replied, while Shiina said 'this is so stupid.'

Ooyama got up and dusted himself off, before rubbing his head.

" Hi Yurippe. Where's Fujimaki?" Ooyama asked.

" No clue." I said.

" Oh. Well I'm gonna look for him. See ya!" He said and jogged off.

" Yuri? Can we get ice-cream?" Sora asked me.

" Maybe after dinner." I said and Sora nodded, shifting Isamu in her arms.

" Here, Sora. Let me take Isamu off your hands." I offered and gently plucked my baby brother from my sisters arms.

" I can ask if you want to come over to my house." I offered.

" Sure." Everyone said.

" I want chocolate! Hinata get me some chocolate!" Yui growled at Hinata and pulled his hair.

" What the hell you psycho?!" He screamed.

Never a dull moment with my friends, or my family.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Well, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**I sure did.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy your lives, never take them for granted because they can be stripped from you before you even know it.**_

_**-Always,**_

_**FireHanyou14-**_


End file.
